The present invention relates to an apparatus for selecting shuttles with weft windings of different filling yarn types for preprogrammed weft insertions on a corrugated shed or travelling wave-type loom, whereby the shuttles involved in the weaving process receive their winding through a winding mechanism.
For a multi-type, particularly multi-colored, operation in the weft of a corrugated shed loom, hitherto only a multiple storage device for storing a plurality of shuttles prepared for weft insertion has been proposed. This multiple storage device comprises a plurality of magazines whereby each magazine serves to store shuttles with windings of the same yarn type.
However, such a multiple storage device is very difficult to realize because considerable conveying and control problems result from a removal of the individual shuttles from the magazine and their introduction into the weaving process in the correct sequence and at a speed synchronous with the weaving process.